Beware of a Scorned Man's Friends
by Someoneslove
Summary: As the case of the Port to Port case is picking up, the team suspects that E.J. is just using Tony to get whatever information she needs to hinder the case.
1. Chapter 1

**It' just not fair. I saved all of my Monopoly money to buy NCIS and it still isn't enough to own it**

**Beware of a Scorned Man's Friends**

**We Need to Talk**

As the Port to Port case was picking up speed, Vance decided it was time for the two teams to merge again. Gibbs purposely requested that Ray have a more active role in the investigation.

This was a surprise to everyone except Ziva who knew since her and Ray's temporary breakup, Gibbs had been trying to feel Ray out to see if he were friend or foe; particularly since Ziva confided in him she felt the only reason Ray was seeing her was to gain information.

Gibbs' gut was telling him otherwise and he was glad it was right given Ziva's past history with men. He was glad Ray didn't give up and was determined to prove his love for her. Apparently it worked because NCIS Special Agent Ziva David-Cruz and CIA Agent Raymundo Cruz were building a life together.

It was a Friday night and Gibbs was working on his latest project and thinking about the case, Gibbs heard multiple footsteps descending the stairs. He didn't have to look up, he already knew the footsteps were coming from his expected company and they didn't come empty handed.

McGee was the first to speak, "Boss, we really _need _to talk." "Okay then, let's take this upstairs and talk." came Gibbs' reply.

After a few moments of eating and small talk, Gibbs got down to business and looked at his team, "You wanted to talk, so talk." Ziva spoke this time- "The evidence Abby receives when combined with the intel about the port to port killer is... how do you saay...kinky?"

Gibbs smirked and Abby said, "you mean hinky and yes. It's as if we are deliberately being led around in circles. Around, circles, which is kinda redundant when you think about it because when you go around it's in a circle so what you're really saying is led in a circle circle." "Abs!" Gibbs interrupted. "Right, sorry. So, this is the hinky part. Agent Barrett is only giving the impression that she is cooperating but she's not."

_I know many people are into Tiva in a romantic sense, but I value Tony and Ziva's partnership and feel they have such a bond that is stronger than a romantic one. This is just my opinion and the producers of NCIS may eventually prove that I am a loon for thinking such a thing. As for now, I'm going to head for the clouds in my bubble that can't be popped _


	2. Chapter 2

**If I could I would own NCIS but I don't have enough Monopoly **

**money so for now it"s just a dream**

**No Such Thing as a Coincidence **

"_Agent Barrett is giving the appearance of cooperating, but she's not."_

Abby continued on non-stop, not even taking a breath. "She did her homework about our team and our abilities without Vance's help and then assembled a team to match our own."

"I mean think about it Gibbs. She has a team with agents that are a combination of us all. They are tech and investigative savvy they, speak different languages. Its like they're Team McGivabnozzo;and the main component a fearless leader. Of course none as fearless as you o 'Great One'". Finally Gibbs had to slow Abby down and step in with a question. "Is there a point to all of this?" "Gibbs!" I know that gut of yours has to be telling you something." Abby pleaded.

That's when McGee nervously chimed in, "Uh, yea Boss." While giving him the famous Gibbs stare Gibbs said to him, "And McGee?, I want the condensed version." "Right Boss. Well Ray here has kinda been our inside man since he is acting as a lia-"

McGee didn't get to finish his sentence because he was on the receiving end of a Gibbs slap. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Gibbs looked at his agents and asked, "Please tell me you didn't come here to tell me something I already know?"

McGee continued rubbing his head as he spoke, "No I, uh, we, uh well Ray here was the first one to notice something was hinky; so why don't I just let him explain since, ya know." "I think that would be an excellent idea Tim." All Gibbs could do was shake his head. "So Ray you care to share?" "Sure; and I will try to make it as short as possible, but please, no head slaps if I can't." "I won't make any promises" Gibbs smiled.

_**Thanks for those of you who have written reviews and/or have read. I know sometimes people read but don't leave reviews. I will try to post as soon as possible possible. I have not read any spoilers because I don't want ideas planted in my head**_


	3. Chapter 3

**This Is What We Know**

"_So Ray you care to share?" "Sure; and I will try to make it as short as possible, but please, no head slaps if I can't." "I won't make any promises" Gibbs smiled._

Ray began to share what knowledge he had . "As you know since I have to examine information from everyone involved in the case, I like to have hard copies. One night Agent Barrett gave me copies of the latest updates. I made more copies and put the originals back in the folder." Not long after that, Agent Barrett came rushing in and told me she had put in a report that doesn't belong there."

Gibbs perked up at this piece of information and Abby chimed in "worried much?" Ziva,Ray and Gibbs looked at her and chuckled. "I know there's more, go on Ray." "The fact that she had felt the need to recover the report so quickly made me curious." So I examined both documents along with Abby's and Dr. Mallard's reports. If you were to just glance at them you wouldn't see the difference but if you take your time and lay them out side by side you'll notice."

McGee speaking for the whole group added more to what Ray was saying by stating, "After going over our reports together as far as variations in the report we received... we all had."

"We all had what?" The question came from the familiar voice of Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. "Sorry I'm late Boss." "Not a problem DiNozzo." Tony being Tony was not going to let his question go unanswered. "So, back to my original question-we all had what?"

"We were just talking about getting reports concerning the case." Gibbs stated with an unreadable expression on his face. "Get yours DiNozzo?" "Yup, gonna go over it this weekend so I'll be ready to put these guys to shame with my superior investigative skills on Monday." "Good idea DiNozzo; that goes for the rest of you." "On it Boss" came McGee's reply.

Everyone knew this was Abby's cue to make her suggestion. "Hey, Gibbs." "Yeah Abs". "How 'bout we come over on Sunday just to, ya know compare all of our notes while we christen your new equipment. That way everything will flow smooth on Monday when we have to give our presentation to Vance."

To Tony's surprise, Gibbs agreed with Abby's suggestion. Tony started looking and feeling uncomfortable so he decided to speak up and ask, "who exactly would be coming?" Everyone could sense what was concerning their friend so they looked to their leader to supply the answer. Gibbs didn't let them down and assured Tony with the answer he had been hoping for: "just us."

"So Boss, uh Ray Tony and I will be by tomorrow at about 0800 to set up everything." Just as McGee was leading the way out, Tony stopped him by placing his hand to McGee's chest and with a fake smile asked, "we'll be by to setup what, when McEnlister?"

"I can not believe that Mr. Entertainment has not noticed what is around him." Ziva chuckled. "Well thank you for pointing that little short -sightedness out Zee-vaah." "You are quite welcome," was Ziva's answer as she smirked.

"But seriously Boss, even Fred Flint-" he didn't get to finish his comment because Gibbs display of affection cut him off. " Right, sorry Boss."

Gibbs head-slap did more than shorten his statement, it made him wonder why his other team members were in Gibbs house and sharing Chinese food. "Hey!Why are you all here anyway?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I already had my story headed in a particular direction , so although NCIS stole some of my ideas, I'm not going to sue, after all I am using their characters whom I do not own. My story also is not affiliated with NCIS or CBS. That is why I am sitting here crying.**

**All In Due Time**

_"Hey!Why are you all here anyway?"_

* * *

><p>Ziva did not hesitate to answer that question. "I realize I find English confusing at times, but even I know that G-i-b-b-s spells Gibbs not DiNozzo which means Gibbs is the name on the mailbox because <em>he <em>is the one that lives here, yes?"

Tony appeared to be giving his impersonation of a fish as he tried to come up with a witty retort for the caused everyone else to be speechless, although their facial expressions spoke volumes in regards to Tony's inability to respond.

As everyone but Tony began heading out the door, Tony finally found his voice and yelled to Ray,"she's a real keeper that one Ray."

While looking at Ziva Ray acknowledged Tony's statement with "thank you, I agree. That is why I married her."

This caused Ziva to smile and blush at the same time. It increased when Abby, enjoying the exchange between Ray and Ziva responded, "awww, that is soo sweet."

Then everyone but Tony continued out the door.

As Tony and Gibbs Sat in the living room drinking beers, Gibbs decided now was as good of time as any to find out what was on his agent's mind.

"I've got some oil downstairs to stop the noise of those gears grinding in your ."

Tony let out a polite chuckle and responded to Gibbs' comment. "I don't know Boss. It just seems every time I think I have something figured out, the numbers don't add up."

"The pup thinking he knows more than the old dog. It's like Anakin Skywalker thinking he knows more than Obie One."

"It's li-" "ow" was the next thing that came out of Tony's mouth before he could complete his next comparison . Gibbs decide he had enough of Tony's similes and allowed his hand to become one with Tony's head. "Sorry Boss. I gotta little carried away."

"Ya think DiNozzo?" "Now, you mind telling me what that little rant was all about."

"I don't know Boss. I guess I thought E.J. Would be the one to prove rule number 12 wrong-ya know?" Tony let out a sigh before continuing. "For some reason I thought being with her would make it possible for me to say, 'see Gibbs, there's no need for rule 12'; but it's not going to happen, not this round."

Gibbs stood up, walked to his fireplace and with his beer still in his hand, turned to Tony and said, "out with it. All. Of. It."

* * *

><p>McGee, Abby, Ray and Ziva left Gibbs' house, Abby and Ziva happened to glance in the same direction. They looked at each other at the same time, however Abby spoke first. "This is the second times we've seen that car tonight." "First at the Chinese take-out place and now at Gibbs' ". Something is definitely..."<p>

"Hinky?" Ziva remarked completing Abby's statement with a smile.

A light bulb went on in Abby's head as her mind started spinning. " Tim, Ray, uh Ziva and I were just thinking that we should all go to the new coffee shop that just opened."

McGee looked at Abby and Ziva with a confused look on his face knowing she must be up to something. He and Ray looked at each other and McGee turned back to Abby and Ziva and said, "okaaay."

Abby continuing on explained further, "so here's the plan. Ziva and I are going to ride together, you know, girl talk. McGee, you and Ray can ride together this also prevents us from having to come back here to pick up anyone's car. So, here are the directions in case we get separated, especially since Ziva'll be driving." This earned Abby a mocking glare from Ziva.

While Ray and McGee were reading over the message Abby had written, Abby and Ziva were involved in a conversation planning their next steps.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been awhile. You know what they say about life getting in the way. Well that's not my excuse,I've just been busy reading other FanFics and got caught up in the moment. This is me coming out of my moment for now. Thank you for your patience**.

**Smoke and Mirrors**

_**Recap: Last chapter ended with McGee,Abby,Ray and Ziva leaving Gibbs' house and noticing a mysterious car that they have seen one other time. **_

_**While Ray and McGee were reading over the message Abby had written, Abby and Ziva were involved in a conversation planning their next steps.**_

Inside Gibbs' house he and Tony were engaged in a father and son conversation. Gibbs wanted Tony to tell him what it was that made him see the light of rule number 12.

"I'm ready to listen when you're ready to talk DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he stared at his senior agent after they had been sitting there awhile since Gibbs had told him he wanted Tony to spill about what else was going on.

Tony took a deep breath and began, "The night I was at the bar with Ziva right before I received my eyeball cocktail- Ziva knew , no doubt with the help of her ninja senses, that something was going on between EJ and me. She asked me what I was going to do if you found out about my relationship with EJ."

After taking a deep breath Tony continued. "I never really gave her a straight answer. I just told her that really got her...that's why it works."

"Now I know I didn't get her after all.""I mean, come on Boss. I allowed my feelings for EJ to cloud my judgment and not see the things that were hiding in plain sight. There were times that I would come back to my desk and the papers were out of order. I didn't think anything about it at first until she came over and apologized for knocking them over. She was quick to pick up the papers for me. I could have sworn I saw her remove one page and replace it with another."

"Then there was another time at work when I was just about to enter the bullpen. She was by my desk with my cellphone in her hand. As I got closer, she told me something about our phones getting mixed up. What couldn't understand was why she was taking the back off my phone. So I gave it to Abby and asked her if she could check some things out for me about the phone. She said she would let me know this weekend. I guess I'm not so good at reading people as I thought."

Gibbs stood staring at his agent for a few seconds before he bluntly replied to Tony, "Well. What were you expecting Tony? She wasn't here long enough to leave a footprint before you started sleeping with her!"

"Look Tony." Gibbs continued with a compassionate, fatherly tone to his voice. "You are an excellent agent." The comment caused Tony to grin like a child who had received an "atta boy" from a parent.

Gibbs continued with his words of praise and advice to Tony. "The fact that you are such an excellent agent helps you to do your job better than most. In fact I'll as far as to say you do your job better than anyone else I know."

Again Gibbs paused in order for Tony to allow his mind to soak up what Gibbs was trying to tell him. When Gibbs received affirmation from Tony's expression, he wrapped up the conversation by telling him, "Use the abilities you have that make you a good agent, don't be so quick to set them aside when it comes to your personal life."

"Thanks Boss. I'll remember that."

Then in only a way that Gibbs could transition a conversation, he said, "Good. Now go get us some more beers, you can tell me what else is on your mind and then go home. We have a long weekend ahead of us."

* * *

><p>The Fearsome Four, as Abby had code named them, entered the coffee shop scanning for a table before the person who was tailing them could show up. They wanted a table that be able to be spotted by the driver of the mystery vehicle which would most likely encourage the person to make the first move in starting a conversation.<p>

By the time the person tailing them had showed up, Abby and the others had already placed their orders and were engaged in light conversation. They each discretely kept an eye on the person of interest. Meanwhile, Ziva had been acting as if she was experiencing the beginnings of a headache.

As if on cue, the waitress came over with their order. Ray was absorbed in sipping his coffee and gently massaging Ziva's neck to comfort her since she had a "headache". McGee and Abby were involved in a "deep conversation about the latest online RPG's.

Just as Ziva placed her head on Ray's shoulder, the subject and suspect of their previous conversation appeared at the table smiling.

"Hi. Pretty popular place." She said feeling a little uncomfortable but trying not to let it show. Ray stood up and turned to EJ. "Agent Barrett, you can sit here. I have to take Ziva home, her headache is getting worse." EJ smiled at Ray and said, "Thank you. Please call me EJ."

Ray took Ziva's hand to help her out of the booth. Before they could make it out the door Abby yelled for Ziva to wait she needed to ask her something.

Abby turned to EJ and asked her, "Are we still on for tomorrow?" when EJ said yes, Abby asked Ziva if she wanted to join them since the guys were going to be busy setting up things at Gibbs'

Ziva said she would call Abby or Abby could call her in the morning and to find out if her headache was gone. Ziva said she hopes that it will be gone so she could join interchange had taken place between the two so EJ would feel like she was one of them. If EJ felt like she was one of them, they could follow her moves more closely and find out what she had done to Tony. In the morning when Abby makes her phone call to Ziva, Ziva would say she still had her headache and wouldn't be able to go. This was a signal to Ziva that Abby had picked up EJ and they were on their way to the mall. This would give Ziva and McGee the all clear to sneak into EJ's room and do what was necessary to catch EJ in her lies by setting up surveillance up in her room.

* * *

><p>Team Gibbs weren't the only ones with concerns. The two members from EJ's team seemed to be on the same page as team Gibbs.<p>

Agents Cade and Levin were in their room at the Embassario pacing back and forth looking pensive. Levin began to speak but kept pacing as he was talking to Cade.

"I don't know how we can be agents if we couldn't see this coming. I can't believe we didn't see this earlier."

Cade picked up where Levin had left off. "I definitely don't have any plans of going to any of my college reunions. They're going to wonder how I made it into ivy league schools. Not to mention my IQ will probably be challenged."

Finally tired of pacing, both agents sat on their respective beds to continue their conversation. This time Cade started the conversation.

"You have to admit, she's good. We've been a team for a long time and she fooled us." Although he was a big man the next words he spoke, sounded as if they were coming from a small child. "No, not just a team, we're suppose to be family."

All Levin could was nod his head in agreement. Knowing there was nothing left to be said for now, Levin reminded his partner of something else that needed to be accomplished. "Well, we better get some rest, long day tomorrow. On top of that we have to find a chance to speak with Agent Gibbs about what's going on and hope he doesn't think we're a part of this charade. Dude is scary."

"Tell me about it," Cade said. " I'm three times his size and he scares me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I assure you I did not forget about you all or about the story. As I noted in chapter 6 which will be replaced with a continuation of the story, I have had many health problems. It turns out they took up my whole summer and are continuing. I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. Thanks to everyone for their well wishes :)**

**I also made some slight changes to Chapter 5.**

**I hope you continue to read and enjoy.**

**Let's Get It Started**

Tony woke up to the smell of his favorite latte. He turned over in bed because he felt as if someone was watching him. When he rolled over and opened his eyes, there stood Gibbs with his own cup of swill in hand.

"Oh, hey Boss. What time is it?"

"Time for you to get up Sleeping Beauty." Gibbs couldn't hide the smirk on his face. "We have a long day ahead of us. Eat your breakfast; everyone should be here soon."

Tony followed Gibbs' line of sight and saw the latte as well as a sausage, egg and cheese sandwich. "Thanks Boss. Not just for the breakfast but letting me stay the night."

"You can thank me by hauling your butt downstairs when you're done eating." Gibbs yelled while making his way down the stairs.

"Sure thing Boss," came Tony's muffled reply as he stuffed his sandwich into his mouth.

* * *

><p>After finishing his breakfast, Tony began to descend the stairs. Tony being Tony, decreased his pace when he saw Gibbs, Levin and Cade off in a corner talking. He was trying to hear the conversation but all he heard was Gibbs telling them they would talk later.<p>

Gibbs turned around and saw Tony standing there with a guilty look on his face. "Something I can do for you DiNozzo? You don't do eavesdropping very well."

"Me, eavesdropping? Come on Boss, you know me."

"Yeah, I do- that's my point."

"That hurt Boss." Gibbs took a sip from his coffee and continued on his way to the living room.

One by one the others arrived. Tony noticed that one person in particular was missing. "Hey, where's McVolunteerer?"

Gibbs was the one to answer the question. "He has something to do before he comes. He'll be here. Do you want me to call him for you so that he knows that you miss him?"

Tony raised one eyebrow and gave Gibbs a 'you're joking-right?' look, clapped his hands and said, "Nope I'm good."

"Good to know. Okay let's get started hooking up the do-das to to the thinga- ma- jigs."

* * *

><p>Abby parked in a guest spot at the Embassario then walked into the lobby intriguing everyone with her fashion sense. She sat down on one of the chairs in order to inform EJ that she was there to pick her up. It didn't take EJ long to arrive in the lobby. Abby hoped that as part of the plan, EJ would agree to drive her own car since McGee had installed a special tracking device.<p>

"Hey, uh, EJ you wouldn't mind if we used your car would you? I really don't think my car is designed for a shopping spree from three ladies."

"I don't mind at all. So Ziva must be feeling better then." Abby took a sip of her Ca f-Pow and said, "as a matter of fact, I'm getting ready to call her right now."

As they drove out of the parking lot, Abby called Ziva. "Hi Ziva this is Abby. Which of course you probably already knew because you have caller I.D. And my name popped up, not to mention the fact that you recognize my voice."

Ziva sighed then spoke in a low voice. "Abby-Slow down. We have a mission to accomplish and a small window of opportunity in which to accomplish it, so please let us just do as we practiced." Abby took a deep breath and followed the script. "Oh yeah. I was calling to find out how your headache was so EJ and I would know whether or not to pick you up."

Ziva and McGee were sitting just far enough away from the hotel not to be detected or recognized. While still looking through the binoculars, Ziva told Abby that she would not be able to make it. Abby told Ziva she would call again when they were done to see if she would be up to having lunch with them at the Embassario and what time to meet them there. This would be Ziva's and McGee's signal that she and EJ were on their way back to the hotel. After a little more conversation, the call ended.

Ziva looked at McGee who was shaking his head and smiling. "What?" "It is the truth. Just like you have something to do before you go to Gibbs', yes?" They had everything arranged ahead of time so that they would not have any problems making their way to EJ's room.

Before they started, Ziva took photos of the whole room in order to remember where everything went and how it was placed. They didn't want to risk raising any suspicions from EJ. McGee began looking around the room for different areas to place cameras and microphones. They had to be places that were extremely inconspicuous. EJ was nobody's fool. Perhaps, though she would get cocky and start to slip up. That's why there were more aspects to there plan to gain EJ's trust and throw her off her game

_A/N: How about that Season Premiere? Did you like it?_

_I'm glad to be up to half speed at least I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The chapters should start getting longer again. Stay tuned._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for delay. It's hard to walk and chew gum at the same time **

**A Plan In Motion Stays In Motion**

Ziva and McGee kept looking for places they wanted the devices to be found and not to be found. When the time came for McGee to do a sweep of the hotel rooms Gibbs wanted backup equipment in place to give EJ a false sense of security. It would also afford him the opportunity to get a better read on Cade and Levin before deciding on letting them in on the plan.

The plan was a professional op but it was a personal one as well. Woe to those who encroached.

The team would let Vance know in their meeting a week from the upcoming Monday about the suspicious activity that they have observed such as people following them and seeming to know their every move. The reports would be mentioned the upcoming Monday since it was only Team Gibbs.

Waiting an extra week would bide them time to gather their information on EJ and build a case.

One good place that McGee found was behind the mirror attached to the dresser. McGee set up the laptop just to be sure and the picture was clear as well as the sound.

"Ziva?"

"Yes McGee?"

"I need you to find a place for me to find a camera and mike during a sweep."

"You are going to clean her room McGee?"

"Not sweep as in broom sweep but sweep as in check for surveillance equipment"

"Gotcha." Ziva said as she winked and clicked her tongue."

"Ha, Ha. Now could you please find a place."

"On it Boss." Ziva began looking around. After a few minutes Ziva came up with a place.

"How about the vent McGee? When Gibbs was helping me when the Iranians had framed me, that is where they hid one."

"Good idea! Here you go."

Ziva placed the minicam/microphone combo inside the vent.

McGee and Ziva both started looking around again. Ziva snapped her fingers. "What about the lamp? It is where a microphone is always hidden. Perhaps it will give EJ the imprint that she is working with amateurs."

McGee's face scrunched up like a child who just had a taste of something they didn't like. He was trying to process what Ziva had said and then the light-bulb went off in his head.

"Oh, you mean impression?"

"Yes, thank you."

After Ziva placed the microphone in the lamp, McGee wanted to place another discreet minicam/microphone somewhere else in the room. He tilted his head up to think and there he saw the last sweet spot he needed.

Ziva was lost in her own thoughts looking around when McGee brought her from her reverie.

"Ziva. Psst. Ziva." Ziva turned to look at McGee. "I found one more spot but you'll have to climb on my shoulders to reach."

"McGee, we are in a hotel room alone and you want me to climb on your shoulder. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ray would not approve."

McGee started blushing even though he knew Ziva was only teasing him. Just as they finished putting the last device in EJ's room, Ziva's phone rang. It was Abby.

"Hi Ziva. How's your headache? Are you feeling better?"

"As a matter fact I am Abby."

"Great. Do you feel up to going to lunch with EJ and me? We can pick you up in about one hour."

"Uhhh, let me see. Just a second." Ziva mouthed one hour to McGee and he gave her the thumbs up.

"Sorry about that Abby. One hour is fine. I will be outside waiting."

"Yay!" Abby shouted into the phone much to Ziva's chagrin. Now she really did have a headache.

Abby continued talking to Ziva. "This is going to be so cool. The three of us out together and it doesn't involve dead bodies."

"Glad to hear your excitement. Well I better get ready. Bye."

"Bye Ziva."

EJ turned to Abby and smiled. "You sounded really excited. What's the matter? I wasn't enough fun for you?"

Abby cringed inwardly as she teasingly rubbed EJ's shoulder.

"Of course I'm having fun with the two of us which is why we are going shopping for another hour. Ziva hates shopping."

* * *

><p>"Okay McGee, what next?"<p>

"Well, we have everything set up in both rooms so now we or should I say _I _(Ziva gave him a stern look)...okay _we _have to see if everything is working properly."

As they were leaving, Ziva dropped something on the floor that landed in between the three agents' adjoining doors.

**A/N:I've been going spoiler free for the last two years which has worked on my behalf. Is there anyone who can tell me without giving any details that from episodes three and on NCIS gets better. I know it's better to build up steam. I'm just curious. Remember no details just hope. :)**

**As usual, thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: If you haven't received a response from me to any reviews, please PM me because I appreciate **_

_**you taking the time reading the story.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mind Games<strong>

_As they were leaving, Ziva dropped something on the floor that landed in between the three agents' adjoining doors._

McGee dropped Ziva at her house and continued on his way to Gibbs'. By the time McGee arrived to Gibbs' everything was almost set up.

Tony was standing on Gibbs' porch just in time to see McGee starting to make his way to the house. Tony was grinning from ear to ear; proud that his Probie senses never failed him. McGee looked up and when he saw Tony standing there mumbled under his breath:

"Oh great", while continuing up the stairs.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Little McBetter Late than McNever. Nice of you to show up after all the manly work was done."

"So I take it you just watched." McGee quipped and kept walking past Tony.

McGee turned around and put his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Hey man, I'm sorry. It was a crazy morning."

Tony by all appearances seemed hurt by McGee's comments about him watching everyone else doing the manly work. He then began smiling arrogantly because he thought he made McGee feel guilty. The smile did not go unnoticed by McGee.

"Don't worry about it Probie. I can take it."

"Thanks Tony. Hey, would you mind helping me with the rest of this?"

"Me? Sure. What do I have to do?"

"Come on and I'll show you."

* * *

><p>Tony was really enjoying the fact that he had put one over on McGee.<p>

"Tony the first I'll need you to do is take this piece of foil."

"Okaaay."

"I have to get one more thing. You can go wait for me by the plasma center. I'll be right back. Oh one more thing-see those wires-I need you to pick them up but do not let them touch the foil."

"Go it. Now what?"

" Just wait there until I come over to you."

Tony was okay with helping McGee until he mentioned the make sure the wires and foil don't touch

part.

"Okay, here we go. Alright Tony I know how much you like to goof around, but I need you to be serious. If you don't listen to me and ruin the Boss's new toy, I'm pretty sure he'll kill you dead."

"Come on Probie, I can be serious," Tony choked out.

Everyone turned to look at him with their eyebrows raised.

Tony returned the look and said, "sometimes."

"Okay let's get this show on the road. Move a little to your left. No, no. I'm sorry to your right."

Tony rolled his eyes in frustration, "Come on McNavigator."

"Okay,okay. Walk towards me. The last thing to do is to put your left foot forward(Tony was catching on now). Nah that's not gonna work. Sorry guys can't get those extra channels."

While everyone was laughing Tony gave McGee a death glare and then a head-slap. McGee just smiled. At least he was able to get a little more of their Tony back to himself - he hoped. Even Gibbs gave up one of his faint smiles then it was back to business.

"McGee", Gibbs called to his young agent as he waved him over.

"How did it go?"

"Good. We were able to plant all the microphones and cameras we needed to in each room. We planted a set to be discovered when I have to do a sweep of the room."

"Sounds good so far. I'm gonna need you to keep your eyes and ears open on Cade and Levin."

"Why? What's up?"

"They talked to me about the same things that have been happening to us."

"What about Ziva and Abby? Shouldn't they keep eyes and ears open?"

"Nope. I'm doing good that they haven't killed EJ and disposed of her body-yet."

"Gotcha covered Boss."

McGee invited Cade and Levin to join him and Tony to finish setting up Gibbs' new toy.

* * *

><p>When Abby and EJ finally left the mall, it was time to pick up Ziva. They received the shock of their lives when the arrived at their parking spot. Both of their mouths were wide open until Abby spoke with wide eyes:<p>

"Dude,where's your car?"


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:I just want to say that I appreciate the reviews and alerts that I get for this story especially**_

_**since I had to take a break for a while due to illness. I also appreciate suggestions given to me.**_

**The Best Laid Plans Of Mice and Men Often Go Awry**

**-Robert Burns**

* * *

><p><em>When Abby and EJ finally left the mall, it was time to pick up Ziva. They received the shock of their lives when they arrived at their parking spot. Both of their mouths were wide open until Abby spoke with wide eyes:<em>

"_Dude,where's your car?"_

* * *

><p>"This is where I parked the<p>

car, right Abby?" EJ wanted to sound more confident than panicked.

Abby started looking around.

"I thought this was it. Maybe we just got mixed up. Let me check the paper I wrote it on. It says this is the spot."

Now EJ was starting to panic. There were files in her car that she couldn't afford to be discovered. If they were to search for the car she didn't want her and Abby to be together.

"Maybe you wrote it wrong. Why don't you go that way while I go this way."

"Okay. You could also keep pushing the alarm on your key ring that way when you hear it go off we'll at least know we're headed in the right direction."

"Good plan." EJ's palms were growing sweatier with each push of the button as silence continued throughout the parking structure.

* * *

><p>Ziva was sitting on the bench outside her apartment wondering what was taking Abby and EJ so long to pick her up. She tried reading her book but couldn't really concentrate. She had other things she was focusing on besides their current mission.<p>

_Flashback:_

"_Ziva, if you don't call the doctor and make an appointment I am going to sling you over my shoulder and take you there myself."_

"_Ray, you worry way too much. I am sure the things that have been happening are because we have a lot going on right now but if it will make you feel better, I will make an appointment."_

"_It would make me feel better knowing that you are fine. We have very stressful jobs. I just want to be sure you are okay. If it were me you would already have me there no questions asked."_

_Ziva had to conceded that point to Ray. "You are correct. I would."_

_End Flashback_

Ziva was excited to tell Ray the good news. She was so happy herself that she always carried the paper around with her so that whenever she was having a not so good day or her nerves were getting the best of her, she could just pull it out and look at it.

The fact that it was taking EJ and Abby so long to come seemed like the perfect opportunity to pull the paper out in order to sooth her nerves. She reached into the pocket that she always kept it in but it wasn't there. She checked another pocket still no signs of the paper.

'Maybe I put it my purse.' She thought to herself. Nope. It was not there either. Panic was taken over because she knew she had the paper this morning. There was no doubt in her mind she had the paper in her pocket when McGee picked her up. It was her security blanket.

Suddenly it dawned on her. "Oh, crap! It must have falling out of my pocket in EJ's room or somewhere else in the hotel."

"Great! Just great! Ugh! Now I have put the mission at stake and the chance to help Tony."

Ziva was so lost in thought , she almost didn't hear the sound of her phone ringing.

"Ziva, it's Abby. We have a problem. EJ and I were leaving the mall to come and pick you up but EJ's car has been stolen."

Ziva couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you sure? Perhaps you parked in a different area than you thought."

"We already tried that theory. EJ is going to try one more area while pressing the alarm button and if we don't find it we're going to need you to pick us up. Give us another fifteen minutes okay?"

"That is fine. EJ's car being stolen is not as much a problem as what I am about to tell you. Are you by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"I have a paper that I always carry in my pocket and it has my name on it." Ziva took a deep breath so Abby took that time to respond to Ziva's statement.

"That's not so bad."

"That is not the big part of the problem. The worst part is the paper fell out of my pocket while I was with McGee this morning setting up surveillance. I do not know where it fell out at the hotel."

"Shut the front door!"

Ziva looked at her phone quite puzzled. "My door is shut. I am outside."

"No. That's not what I meant-never mind. We have to figure out how to get to the hotel and occupy EJ at the same time."

* * *

><p>The two teens rode around DC proud of their latest accomplishment. They had studied the parking lot and knew where the cameras were and which angles they would have to face in order not to be seen.<p>

"Man, this car is sweet! We gonna have us some fat pockets once we unload this."

"You 'member to toss the tracking device?"

"Don't you 'member how long I been doing this. I ain't new to the game yo."

"So where we gonna park dis until Street gets back in town?"

"I gotta new spot. You can't be too careful. You never know who watchin'"

The teens were not as smart as they thought. McGee had already placed an extra tracking device in the car. This device was on a frequency that only McGee could access. It was placed there just in case EJ decided to remove the one that came with the car.

* * *

><p><strong>What is everyone thinking of the season so far? I know it is kind of early but to me it doesn't seem like the team is quite in sync yet.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:Sorry my get up and go, got up and went but we had a talk and things are**_

_**looking up.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Switch From Plan A to Plan B<strong>

After the teens hid the car they got out and started walking to the place Street called his office.

"Hey Wiz I think there was somethin else we spose to do before we dropped the car off."

"Beat. How many times I got to tell you I ain't new to da game, aiight. We straight."

* * *

><p>EJ was walking in a secluded area of the parking lot preparing to make a phone call when she received a text from Abby:<p>

_Ziva will pick us up in 20 minutes. Meet me by the parking spot. _

_Okay I'll be right there. I need to call the police._

_K_

After completing her conversation with Abby EJ made her phone call.

"Hello," came the reply from a man on the other end.

"Hey it's me. So far so good. Are you sure your people know what they're doing? They know not to check in the trunk right because I'll know"

"They do. Trust me they do. All they care about is getting paid."

"They better because if someone gets those files everybody who helped me goes down with me. Do you understand? Make sure you're earning your money Street. Meet me at the hotel later."

"Yes ma'am. Looking forward to seeing you."

After they hung up the phone Street made his way to his office to handle some business."

* * *

><p>While EJ was off having her conversation Abby called Gibbs to make him aware of what was going on.<p>

"Abby slow down. What about EJ's car?"

"It's been stolen. As in it's gone,poof,outta here. We checked the whole parking lot."

"Did she call the police?"

"She said she did but I don't know."

"All right Abs, change in plans; Tony's gonna have to know now than later more of what's going on. That also means we need to do 'Plan B' and move faster than we thought without raising suspicion from EJ."

"Uh Gibbs?"

"Yeah Abs?"

"There's another problem but Ziva has to tell you bye."

"What does Ziva have to tell me Abs, Abs!" Gibbs rolled his eyes then hung up the phone.

Gibbs in his usual commanding tone began to speak to everyone to discuss the change of plans.

"All right everyone listen up. First I wanna say everything that's being spoken today will. . . So if your not clear where your loyalty lies get up and leave right now and I do mean right now." Gibbs paused for a few seconds then he turned to Cade and Levin.

"Are you two sure? If not and you betray us you'll always be looking over your shoulders. So, are you sure?"

"We're sure. I know you don't know Levin and me that well but we wouldn't have spoken to you today about the things we noticed if we didn't want to help out."

"Okay. I'll hold you to that."

Tony looked very confused as he watched the interaction between his boss and the two other agents.

"Boss? What's this all about? It has something to do with EJ doesn't it?"

"That's what your about to find out. Go wait for me in the basement." Cade help McGee finalize setup. Levin you and Ray finalize how we are going to get what we need so you have everything worked out when I get back upstairs."

* * *

><p>Gibbs joined Tony in the basement so he could bring him up to speed as to what was going on.<p>

"I know you're aware on some level EJ was using you to be able to snoop around. The reasons she's doing these things is because she's somehow directly involved in the Port to Port killings and the killer. We're connecting the dots now and our picture is coming together."

"Tony was pacing back and forth running his hands his hair.

"I thought she was up to something like I told you before but I was hoping she was EJ wanted to prove herself to be better than us even if she had to do it dishonestly. So apparently it's more than that otherwise we wouldn't be having a Team Gibbs meeting on NFL Sunday."

"We're not going to have a Team Gibbs meeting tomorrow we're going to have a meeting with Vance. It's important that we have everything wrapped up before the end of Sunday so we can bring EJ's and her minion's world crashing down. We'll watch television all day Monday."

Tony stood there with his mouth open staring at Gibbs. Gibbs stared back at Tony.

Finally Gibbs' curiosity got the best of him. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing. Ya know Boss every since this whole thing started, you've been talking a lot more lately."

"Well you've made it hard not to talk. Come on DiNozzo let's get this show on the road."

* * *

><p>Ziva picked Abby and EJ up and headed for the hotel. EJ wanted to freshen up so they went to her room first. Ziva and Abby quickly scanned the the room and Ziva was the first to notice a paper on the floor near the door of the adjoining rooms. Ziva directed Abby's attention toward the paper with her eyes. While Abby distracted EJ Ziva made her way toward the door.<p>

"Well, well, well. Where does this-" Ziva was walking and talking at the same time so that she was able to spill some of the contents of her purse onto the floor and grab the paper. She just hoped it was hers.

"Sorry about that. As I was asking, where does this door lead to?"

"It leads to Cade's and Levin's room so if we need to have meetings we're right next to each other."

It was getting harder and harder for Abby and Ziva to keep up appearances so they always had to the 'It's for Tony chant' to keep themselves friendly toward EJ.

"Meetings huh? Got it. Your secret is safe with me."

EJ began turning red. "Abby! It's not like that and you know it. Could we please go eat now?"

* * *

><p>Street discretely made his way to his office where his two young protegees would be hanging out.<p>

"Whassup Wiz, Beat. Shouldn't y'all be out earning your keep?"

Both boys jumped at the sound of their bosses voice.

"Hey Street. Thought you weren't rollin back in til tomorrow." Wiz was a little uncertain if Street was upset about them being there.

"How'd it go with the little job I gave you?"

Beat who was always trying to gain Street's favor was quick to answer, "no hitch no glitch. Ya know how we roll."

Street looked at Wiz with his eyebrows raised as if to ask is it true. Wiz nodded his head in affirmation of what Beat had just said.

"Okay gentlemen here's a coupla bucks to get us somethin to eat. Hurray up! I have a meeting"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: How special was that ending between Ziva and Gibbs in the episode "Safe Harbor" last week._**


	11. Chapter 11

**All The World"s A Stage**

"**All the world's a stage and all the men and **

**women merely players..."- William Shakespeare**

* * *

><p>By the time Tony and Gibbs came back upstairs it was time to finalize everything.<p>

McGee had the equipment set up so he began testing everything. He ran down his checklist out loud more for himself than those in the room.

"Camera and mic in EJ's room good."

"Camera and mic in Cade and Levin's room- check."

"Hey!"

"Sorry guys, weren't sure. Nothing personal."

"GPS on Abby, Ziva and EJ-Good."

"Wait. How'd you get a GPS on EJ?"

"Ziva and Abby. Need I say more?"

"Continuing on."

Once McGee finished his GPS check Gibbs started barking out orders.

"Cade you're with me. McGee where's the car located?"

"It's in this downtown area of Anacostia."

"Okay DiNozzo, Ray, Levin you'll be here which is one block away. McGee will guide you to the exact location of the car. Make sure you dress the part for the area so you'll blend in."

"We've got FBI and SWAT working with us. We don't know exactly how big the situation is we're dealing with. Remember we need to be discrete and work from the bottom of the pyramid up to bring an end to this once and for all."

The team set off to their assignments.

* * *

><p>"Well EJ thank you for a wonderful time but I think we should leave now. Ziva keeps dozing off."<p>

"I think we are boring her. Huh Ziva.?" EJ joked.

"No. No, not at all. I just can't seem to get enough sleep lately."

Abby and EJ looked at each other. "Not going to touch that one," came Abby's response.

It was killing Abby and Ziva to have to go through this camaraderie. They couldn't wait until this was all over. All three made their way to the lobby. As Abby and Ziva were leaving, a well dressed man held the door open for them. Abby and Ziva thanked him then mentally prepared themselves for their respective assignments.

Ziva dropped Abby off at Gibbs' then continued on her way to her assigned position.

* * *

><p>"Yo Beat! Come on man! We gotta go get da files before we get taken to court* by Street."<p>

_**Flashback:**_

"Y'all sure you did everything, right?"

"Of course. We learned from the best baby?"

"The best yeah; but don't you evah let the word baby come outcha mouth when yah talkin to me unless it comes after 'my girlfriend is having a._'. Got it?"

"Yeah man. No harm, no foul." Beat wanted to make sure he didn't get on his bad side.

Street started going down the check list with them.

"You cased out the mall to check camera angles?"

"Yep."

"Wiz, you took off the GPS?"

"Done deal."

Wiz and Beat gave each other fist bumps feeling very proud of themselves.

"Y'all parked the car where nobody gonna find it and take the files wit chu.."

Wiz and Beat were about to give each other a high five but then stopped. The silence caused Street to turn around.

"I'll repeat the question. Y'all parked the car where nobody gonna find it and take the files wit chu?"

Every word that came from his mouth got louder and louder as he walked closer and closer until he was in their face.

"I have a meeting to go get to so I don't have time to deal with you gangsta wannabes right now. This is how it's going to go down so listen closely. I'll be back around midnight or it could be sooner than that. If those files aren't here you betta not be either. But know this- I'll find your sorry behinds. Remember you don't know what time I'll be back, so if I were you I get going right now."

"Yo Street man that's a long walk to try to carry files. What if the police see us?"

"Well your name is Wiz think of something. Better get going."

After Street left, Beat turned to Wiz. "See 'Mr. I'm not new to the game'. I asked you man if there was anything to do before we dropped the car off an you said no."

"Stop crying and man up. Now's not the time to put a diaper on."

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Abby and McGee were sitting in front of the monitor that was focused on EJ's room. First EJ walked in followed by a well dressed man.<p>

"Hey that's the man that held the door open for Ziva and me when we left the hotel. I so refuse to watch their love story because I'll never be able to look her in the eyes again."

"Abby! Shh." McGee turned to Abby and instantly wanted to take his words back. "I know that you're a forensic scientist and you can make me disappear and I'll never be found. I just don't want _us _to miss anything. Just remember Team Tony and of course we need to solve this case." McGee held his breath.

Abby scrunched up her face before taking McGee out of his misery, "I'll accept that."

Abby and McGee returned to listening intently to the conversation between EJ and the man. "Okay Street, did your minions carry out their assignment?"

"Well hello to you too EJ. So nice to see you. Not gonna even offer me something to drink?"

"Look Street, I can't take the chance of being seen with you or you being seen leaving my room. Those chances increase the longer you stay here. So just give me the files and we'll go our separate ways."

"Aww. I'm truly hurt because I enjoy being with you." He walks over to the bar and pours himself a drink. "In fact I enjoy it so much I think we should discuss a bigger payment."

* * *

><p>*<em><strong>Taken to court= To beat up(gang style)<strong>_

_**Where's an honest con-man when you need one? You know what they say about weaving tangled webs and such...**_


	12. Chapter 12

"**Oh what a tangled web we weave when first we practice**

**to deceive"- Sir Walter Scott(1771-1832)**

* * *

><p><strong>Unraveling <strong>

"_Aww. I'm truly hurt because I enjoy being with you." He walks over to the bar and pours himself a drink. "In fact I enjoy it so much I think we should discuss a bigger payment."_

Street put his drink down and as he left out the door he turned to EJ, "you know how to reach me."

EJ slammed the door shut behind him and began pacing back and forth biting her nails. She knew she was going to pay the ultimate price for figuratively getting in bed with Street unless she came up with a way to get to the files.

She plopped on the bed and was sobbing when her cell phone rang. In a very shaky voice she answered, "hello"

"EJ, it's me. What's wrong? What happened? If that Street dude touched you I'm going to-"

EJ sniffled and roughly wiped a tear from her cheek before replying to her caller, "no he didn't do anything like that. He-he didn't bring the files like he was suppose to and now he wants more money before he'll give them to me."

"Did he say how much?"

"No. He just said that we would discuss it and that I know how to reach him. If I do this his price is just going to keep going higher and higher but I can't let anything happen to you."

"Well, he's right about getting in touch but it won't be about more money. You don't have to worry about taking care of me, it's my job to take care of you. I'll take care of it. The first time you met, where was it?"

"There are these warehouse in Anacostia..."

* * *

><p>The two teens rounded the corner to where the alley was. "Whew! The car is still here," Wiz breathed with a sigh of relief.<p>

As they walked closer they heard footsteps behind them. They turned around but couldn't make out faces but from the statures of the shadowy figures it didn't look good for them. The idea of facing Street without the files made the unknown figures the lesser of two evils.

When it appeared that the mysterious followers were not going to stop following them, Wiz and Beat turned around and asked what they wanted in a manner they hoped would intimidate their uninvited guest.

When they didn't get an answer they continued with their intimidation tactic to try and scare them off so they could get the files and get back to Street's office before he returned. They reached into their waistband and issued their threat as the figures began walking closer.

Wiz yelled out, "Don't start nuttin, won't be nuttin. Best thing for y'all to do is be ghost unless you got somt'in 'ginst living."

Next Beat chimed in, "Y'all better step off and drop your heat."

The teens heard the click of a gun behind them. "How 'bout you drop _**your**_ heat gentlemen and lie down on the ground with your hands behind your backs."

The teens did as they were told very quickly. Their tough demeanor quickly disappearing. They were handcuffed then brought to their feet. Gibbs knowing they didn't have very much time got straight to the point.

Gibbs just stared at the youths just long enough to make them more nervous. "Gonna need your parent"s names or your guardians. Here's the thing- you fellas have stolen a car that belongs to a government agent which makes what you did twice as bad for you both. You shouldn't take the fall for someone who is obviously using minors to avoid getting their own hands dirty."

Although he was scared Wiz had no plans of giving up Street. "You honestly think dis the first time we ain't heard dat before? I know good cop when I smell it. We got bigger problems than you"

Gibbs stared at the boy with a smirk. "Is that so? Well we have footage from the mall that gives us enough evidence to arrest you."

Beat who was also scared but didn't want to show it put on his tough guy act again, "like dis the first time we dun been there."

Gibbs once again gave the teens a stern look, "It may not be the first time you've been arrested, but trust me, the place where you're going to is a whole new world. Let's go."

Now Beat and Wiz began to panic again. Their hearts were racing so fast they could feel it. They looked at each other with wide eyed wonderment as it dawned on them they had got involved in something that was bigger and far more serious than they had other done.

Just as Gibbs was about to get in the car, he heard McGee's voice through his earwig. "Boss, Boss!

"Whatcha got McGee"

"EJ just had a phone call with someone about a man named Street. Apparently EJ paid this Street guy money to have her car st-"

"McGee! Right now I need to know what will give me a location so teams can set up before anybody gets there. You can fill me in on the other stuff when I get back to headquarters. We're running out of time"

"Sor-. She gave the person she was talking to the address where she met with this guy Street. Abby captured the face of this guy Street when he was in EJ's room and is sending it and the address to our team"

"Good job Tim, Abs. Send one to our fax. We just apprehended the bottom of the pyramid. Two teenage boys trying to prove themselves."

* * *

><p>Gibbs informed Cade, Levin and Ray what was going on. "I need you guys to set up a rear perimeter just in case this Street guy and whoever is coming after them decide to make a break. We'll set up teams here, here and here. Go we've got just enough time."<p>

"On it." Ray quickly replied then the agents left to meet up with Tony to take up there positions.

Ziva and the others were set up in their positions waiting for the other part of the pyramid to arrive when suddenly they heard Tony's voice.

"This is Special Agent DiNozzo possible suspect approaching. Nobody moves until we're sure. We don't want to spook this guy."

"Archangel to Furry Bear-copy that." Tony smiled at the memory the nickname brought back.

When the suspect exited the car the agent that was with Ziva noticed something in his hand. "Agent Cruz, I think you should take a look"

Ziva looked through her night vision scope and sent the image to McGee then told teams to hold their positions. Ziva then sent the image to Tony, Ray, Cade and Levin.

"I think you gentlemen will find this interesting."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Sorry for the delays that happen sometimes but I get really bad migraines and I don't even want to look at a computer. However I do thank you for hanging around. Thanks for the new alerts I am still getting :)_**

**_Engaged Part 2: Why was Gibbs using his regular cell phone instead of a sattelite phone? Don't they usually use sattelite phones when they travel out of the United States? I enjoyed the episode._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:It's bad enough that I don't get to own NCIS or it's characters but having to deal with reruns now - well that just makes me more angry:/**_

_**The End Is Nigh**_

**(Interrogation Room A)**

Wiz had been sitting in the interrogation room for quite some time with his probation officer waiting for whomever it was that was going to question him. He was starting to lose his bravado and began fidgeting more and more. He was startled when the door to the room opened unexpectedly. Gibbs walked in with a sandwich and a drink and placed it in front of Wiz.

Gibbs didn't say anything to him as he sat down across from him and placed the files down on the table. He acknowledged the probation officer as well as the child advocate both whom he had known for a long time and got along well with. They had came up with a plan to get both boys to cooperate.

Wiz kept staring everywhere and anywhere except at Gibbs. The silence was getting to him. Finally Gibbs turned to the mirrored glass and began to speak but it wasn't in the way Wiz thought he would.

"William Anthony Johannsen aka 'Wiz'. My name is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs but you can just call me 'Gibbs'. Is it okay if I call you Wiz?" (Wiz shook his head in the affirmative)You should eat- we'll be here a while Wiz."

"How'd you get the name 'Wiz'? Petty theft, vandalism, truancy, other minor things but enough that you need Mr. Richards in your life, and now grand theft auto. That's a big leap. It's not helping you live up to your name either."

The comment was enough to get Wiz's attention and earn Gibbs a version of his own stare which is what he was hoping for; so he continued on with his line of questioning.

"Did I insult you William? I was just wondering how someone with a nickname like 'Wiz' could end up in so much trouble and now this."

"Agent Gibbs you're crossing the line," came the warning from Wiz's advocate Mr. Jacobs.

Gibbs could tell Wiz was steaming now. He just needed to push him a little more and gave his probation officer and advocate a look.

* * *

><p>"Did you give yourself that name because of your ego and that's how yo-?" That was the last push Gibbs needed to do. Mr. Richards and Mr. Jacobs held on to Wiz when he leaped for Gibbs. Gibbs never even flinched.<p>

"Hey man that's 'nuff dissing my name. My Gramps gave me that name. The only person 'ever cared two cent 'bout me. Called me 'Wiz' cuz -cuz I would take things 'part an put'em back together so faast- he made it a game- said I made it to the 'Wizard' level. Dat's when he started calling me 'Wiz' ".

"You can let him go. Listen William. I'm not going to do the 'How do you think your Gramps would feel?' speech because I know you already know ; but how about you make it to the Wizard level again and tells us what's going on or a lot of people could be hurt. Sit here and think about what your Gramps would be saying to you now."

* * *

><p><em>Ziva looked through her night vision scope and sent the image to McGee then told teams to hold their positions. Ziva then sent the image to Tony, Ray, Cade and Levin.<em>

"_I think you gentlemen will find this interesting."_

Tony contacted McGee after receiving the picture from Ziva.

"Is this the guy that Abby recognized that she and Ziva saw in the hotel lobby?"

"No Tony. That's not him."

"McGee we need you to run this guy's image like yesterday. Check all databases, etc. Especially since...wait that just might be...but what?"

"On it Tony and what are you going on about?"

"I'll let you know -hold on. Ziva, there's another man pulling up is that the man you and Abby saw in the hotel room."

Ziva refocused her scope since the other man had made his way into the warehouse.

"Yes!. That is him."

"Okay McGee the host of the party has arrived we're going in- DiNozzo out. Let's go Team Edward."

'Street' entered the warehouse, aka his office, and his senses became heightened. He thought he heard something but wasn't sure so he stopped walking to listen again. He relaxed a little because he figured it was probably Wiz and Beat playing one of their video games so he headed in the direction of the room.

All teams were still preparing to make their moves but they had to make sure that what they had on camera was enough to hold up in court. McGee had all ready made his way to NCIS to watch things from MTAC while Abby stayed at Gibbs'. They anxiously watched the next scene that was unfolding before them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Interrogation Room B)<strong>

While Gibbs was in interrogation with 'Wiz' Vance was in interrogation with 'Beat' and his advocate. They were waiting for Mr. Richards to come.

Vance had read some info about Beat so while they were waiting he began to tap lightly on the table and hum a tune. Soon Vance noticed that Beat was doing the same thing. Beat was even pretending to be scratching*. He was in his own world until Mr. Richards came in then he stopped and apologized.

"No need to apologize. Obviously your a young man who enjoys his music. I take it that's how you got your name," Vance stated in a nonchalant manner.

When Beat was apart from Wiz he was a completely different person. It became quite clear who was the dominant personality.

"Yes Sir. I-I really like music. All kinds. My cousin Wiz ga'me da name Beat. Sed I could make music out of anything." He spoke with such pride about his cousin.

After letting him speak Vance spoke up. "Mr. Johannsen -looks like you're kind of new to the game; from the way you talk about your cousin I say you're doing this more for him than yourself. Which would be a noble thing **if **what we were talking about wasn't a crime... a very serious crime."

"The car that was stolen by your cousin and youself contained documents that has placed many people's lives at risk unless we can track down the person responsible for getting a hold of them in the first place. This person took advantage of you and your cousin and deserves to pay for that. Would you not agree Mr. Richards, Ms Donovan."

"Most definitely," they replied at the same time

"I know you are scared son. The person or people you are dealing with have probably made threats toward you and your cousin but I want you to think about what you and your cousin have been through together and how to make it through it together so you can come out survivor's and stop being people's victims."

As Vance got up he reached into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and slid a CD across the table to Beat and then left out the room where he met Gibbs in the hallway.

He looked at Gibbs, "Any news?"

"McGee's here waiting for us in MTAC. Two people are now at this guy's and another possible suspect from our case. We just don't know if they're friends or foes."

Leon patted Gibbs on the shoulder, "all right Bogey let's go watch the show."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:*If you don't know what scratching is just PM me. I don't like to presume anything. People use different terms to describe the same things so drop me a line.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and as always reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. I also appreciate the author and story alerts I get as well. **_

_**Everyone stay safe during this hectic time of year. Things can get really crazy(ier)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:My sincere apologies for the delay in posting. My computer was the victim of a nasty virus. There should be one more chapter and I would like to thank anyone who stuck with it to the end. The reviews I receive are very encouraging. Forget everything that you know about "A Desperate Man". This story was written out way before then. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Game Over<strong>_

_'Street' entered the warehouse, aka his office, and his senses became heightened. He thought he heard something but wasn't sure so he stopped walking to listen again. He relaxed a little because he figured it was probably Wiz and Beat playing one of their video games so he headed in the direction of the room._

_All teams were still preparing to make their moves they had to make sure that what they had on camera was enough to hold up in court. They anxiously watched the next scene that was unfolding before them._

When 'Street' entered the room he didn't see what he expected. Instead of 'Wiz' and 'Beat being there, he saw a toy puppy doing flips.

"What in the world? 'Wiz'. Whe...

Before he could finish his sentence someone had grabbed him from behind and held a cold piece of metal to his neck.

"Look man I don't know who you are but you messing with the wrong person."

"I don't think so 'Street'. I'll give you 10 seconds to tell me where my sister's file are she paid you to take from her car."

"Your sista' ? Man, I don't know what your talking about."

The man pressed the knife harder on 'Street's neck and then started his countdown.

"8, 7, 6..."

He didn't get to finish his countdown because Tony and his team came rushing into the office.

"Federal Agents! Drop your weapons!"

Tony looked at the man that was holding the knife. He had seen that face before.

_**(Flashback-10 minutes before Tony and the rest confrontation)**_

In MTAC McGee's facial recognition program of the man kicked out the name Jacob Cobb.

"Uh Boss? The facial recognition program just kicked out a name it's...

_**(End Flashback)**_

"Jacob Cobb. You're a hard man to track down. I was hoping we'd see you somewhere else- like autopsy."

"Funny man. I've got business here to tend to- when I'm done you can take me in."

"Doesn't work that way Cobb. Me Chief you Indian. Which means you do as I say."

Tony was trying to keep Cobb distracted so Ray could get in a position to subdue him.

_**(Back at NCIS Headquarters)**_

Gibbs, Vance and McGee were watching intently at what was happening. As the situation grew more intense, Vance was quickly going through his supply of toothpicks. They turned around when they heard the sound of someone entering MTAC. It was Abby. She went straight to Gibbs.

"Gibbs, Director, I downloaded footage from the airport to match the time-line that Agent Barrett would go to the cities after the murders occurred and watched for familiar faces. If you come with me I'll show you it'll be easier to show you than to tell you than have to show not to mention we would be wasting a great deal of..."

"Abs just show me. You coming Director?"

"Yeah. McGee? Make sure you keep us updated."

_**(Street's Office)**_

Ray was just about in position. All Tony had to do was to keep Cobb talking a little longer. Once Tony could see that Ray was in the exact position he needed to be in Tony spoke to Cobb the last thing he was going to say before they took him down .

"Last chance Cobb. What's it gonna be? I need an answer!"

"You want an answer-here it is."

He showed the blade but before he had a chance to strike, Street who had been using the distraction to his advantage broke free from Cobb and shot him. The shot was only enough to startle him. Good thing for Cobb 'Street ' was a lousy shot. It was not so good for Ray that the shot missed Cobb but hit him instead as he dropped to the floor.

Street ran out the door but didn't get far not only was he faced with a dozen or more weapons aimed at him but he had a bigger obstacle named Cade who towered over him.

"Don't leave on our account," came the booming statement from Cade, "drop your weapon, keep your hands up, now turn around."

Obviously having no other choice Street complied. He was cuffed and taken away to NCIS headquarters to face the beginning of a very long night.

No sooner had that occurred Tony realized after subduing Cobb that Ray was hurt.

"Call 911! Ziva Ray needs you! Come quick!"

Ziva was thinking Ray needed help with Cobb. She didn't expect to see Ray lying there hurt. She quickly ran over to him to apply pressure to his wound.

"Ray! Look at me! You will not do this to me!" Ziva held up her ring finger, "this means forever, yes. It is too early for 'til death do us part do you not agree?"

Ray opened his eyes to stare at Ziva so she would know he was listening.

* * *

><p>All the key players returned to NCIS. Tony went in search of Gibbs and Vance. When he finally found them they were in Abby's lab watching some footage that she needed them to see.<p>

"Hey Boss. Director Vance. We have the delinquents. They're waiting in different interrogation rooms waiting Principals Gibbs and Vance."

"Well this just gets better and better. Time to bring in the ring leader. DiNozzo? Tell Cade and Levin one is to call EJ and let her know her car has been found and have the other one pick her up. How are Ray and Ziva doing?"

"On it Boss. Don't know yet. The bullet caught him right underneath his vest but the paramedics looked hopeful. Ziva's ready to conduct an interrogation Mossad style on Street if you need her. Her offer not mine"

Gibbs smirked, "Yeah, I bet she would. Well I might give her the chance if everything is okay with Ray. DiNozzo you and I have Street. Director Vance and Barrett will have Cobb."

"Nice one Boss. I'm going to have to put that in the _Everything I Learned From Gibbs _manual."

Vance and Gibbs looked at each other and shook their heads then they turned their attention back to Abby.

Abby pointed to the screen, "it appears that Jacob Cobb had a traveling companion."

'Thank you Ms. Scuito. Next Caf-Pow on me." Vance told her and left the lab to head for interrogation.

"Great job as usual Abs." Out of nowhere Gibbs handed her a Caf-Pow and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Oh Abs I need you to come upstairs with all the video/audio recordings to interrogation.

"On it Gibbzo. Okay my darlings let's wrap this up." Then she continued what she was doing.

* * *

><p>Gibbs came up to the bullpen and spotted Tony on the phone. Gibbs approached his desk just as he was finishing up.<p>

"I'll make sure to let everybody know the good news. Yes Ziva, I asked Gibbs about you doing the interrogation. He said..."

Gibbs motioned for DiNozzo to hand him the phone. "Hey Ziver. So Ray's going to be okay? Well if you feel comfortable leaving him ...Ziva?, Ziva?" Gibbs didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

He shook his head as he gave the phone back to Tony. "I take it our Super Ninja is on her way?"

"Oh yeah."

Before they knew it Ziva had arrived at NCIS. Ziva headed straight towards Gibbs and began speaking before giving Gibbs a chance.

"I get to interrogate the man who shot Ray, yes?"

Gibbs smiled at her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Do I at least get to find out how Ray is doing before I give you an answer?"

Ziva had to laugh at herself in regards to her own determination to take part in the interrogation.

"He is fine, Gibbs. I would not be here if he was not okay. I promise you. Now would you please answer my question. Do I get to interrogate the man who shot Ray?"

Gibbs took a sip from that ever present coffee that is his main stay.

"Nope. You get to observe Vance and Barrett interrogate Cobb while you get updated on some things _**then **_you get to join the party."

Ziva looked puzzles. "I do not follow"

"Go to Abby in observation. She'll explain. Vance will let you know when it's your turn."

Ziva was still confused but she did as Gibbs instructed.

* * *

><p>No sooner had Ziva left the bullpen, EJ arrived.<p>

"Gibbs! What's going on? Why was my car brought here?"

Gibbs very calmly answered EJ's questions.

"It's simple EJ. You work for NCIS. Therefore if an agent's car is stolen it's brought back here to NCIS just in case important information is contained in the vehicle that needs to be recovered which we were able to do"

EJ try to keep a poker face on when she responded.

"Of course. That makes perfect sense. Do you know what exactly was in the trunk?

EJ regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth but Gibbs gave the pretense that he didn't catch the hitch in EJ's comment.

"So you didn't know what was in your car?"

EJ was trying hard to hold it together. "I was in a hurry and grabbed some files that I knew were related to the P2P case. I was going to sort through them once I got home. Do you have any leads on the suspects?"

Gibbs took another sip from his coffee cup.

"Yep. They're in interrogation. You're with Vance in 'A'."

Without a second thought EJ responded with a nod and headed toward interrogation room 'A'. Vance was waiting for EJ outside interrogation room 'A' to brief her on the suspect but he didn't tell her his name until they were almost in the door


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: All I can do is apologise and beg for your forgiveness. Although the way I had written this story was written before the outcome of A Desperate Man, the events in that episode caused me to lose my desire to keep Ray nice. It really took me a while to get over as you can see, so I gave myself a pep talk and am giving you the final chapter.**_

_**Game Over(Pt 2)**_

_EJ was trying hardto hold it together. "I was in a hurry and grabbed some files that I knew were related to the P2P case. I was going to sort through them once I got home. Do you have any leads on the suspects?"_

_Gibbs took another sip from his coffee cup before replying, "Yep. They're in interrogation. You're with Vance in 'A'."_

_Without a second thought EJ responded with a nod and headed toward interrogationroom 'A'._

As EJ entered the interrogation room, she was acknowleged by Vance.

"Agent Barret. Glad you could make it. I know this case was a tough one for you to lead, so it only stands to reason that you'd be the one to interrogate our lead suspect."

"Thank you Director. I appreciate your confidence in me. Are you sure you don't want to do this?" EJ was trying to formulate a way to get around it but nothing came to mind. She was at a loss.

Noticing the far away look in her eyes,Vanced cleared his throat to get her attention. "Agent Barrett? You all right?"

EJ snapped out of her daze and sat down next to Vance. She tried to send silent signals to her brother that would relay the sorrow she felt for having to interrogate him. She cleared her throat before she began in an attempt to calm her nerves.

She picked up the case file and began reviewing it briefly as she would do for any other case.

"Well Mr. Cobb, you're quite the popular man. You're very high on our 'Most Wanted' list. There are a lot of crimes for which you have to be held accountable."

As EJ continued to read the file, her eyes got big and her hands began to sweat. She realized that the file she was holding was from the ones she had altered.

**Observation Room**

Ziva entered the observation room to filled in about what she missed while she was at the hospital with Ray.

"Abby? What is going on?"

Before answering Ziva's question, Abby jumped up to giver her a big hug.

"Ohmygod,ohmygod! Ziva are you okay? How's Ray? Do I need to mix up something special to get rid of them and not leave a trace?"

Ziva returned the embrace and began to chuckle. "Abby. We are fine. Ray's injury was not serious or I would not be here." Abby let out a deep sigh. Ziva took advantage of the break in Abby's barrage of questions, to steer her back to the conversation that would give her an update on the case.

"So, now that we have that out of the way, Gibbs told me to come to you about the case."

Abby informed Ziva about the airport footage she uploaded that showed Cobbs and EJ traveling together in the same cities of the P2P killer.

"So EJ was definitely in coldhoots with her brother and deliberately sabotaged this whole operation." Ziva looked as though she was going to jump through the observation room window.

"You mean cahoots"

Ziva turned to Abby , "What?"

"You said coldho...nevermind. Not important. However, I do recognize the look on your face, so I need you to hold off until she is totally, undeniably busted. Deal?" Ziva nodded her head in agreement. "Besides, it's just getting good."

Abby filled Ziva in on the rest of the plan until it was time for Ziva to do her part.

**Interrogation Room 'B'**

Tony and Gibbs sat staring at 'Street' trying to make him feel as uncomfortable as possible.

Finally 'Street' spoke up, "You have questions for me or are we going to keep making puppy dog eyes at each other. I have things to handle."

Finally, Tony got the Okay from Gibbs to begin. "You **shot **a federal agent, genius. In what world do you think you get away with that type of thing?"

'Street' sat back in his chair trying to maintain his composure. "I didn't mean to shoot him. I was aiming for the dude that trespassed on my property and was holding a knife to my throat."

"Soo, despite the fact that we had already identified ourselves as federal agents you chose to act on your own and shoot anyway, thereby **shooting **a federal agent." Tony was staring intently at him waiting for his reply. "Well?"

'Street' gave no reply. Gibbs spoke up next.

"Nothing to say?! Well I'd suggest that you do unless you want your partner to get the deal Mr..." Gibbs opened up the folder, "Mr. Vincent. We've got your partner in the other room, and hee, is pondering which deal he wants to cut if he sells you out." Gibbs stared at the man waiting for the response he knew was coming.

"What?! No way man! I never saw dude in my life. He rolled up on me in my crib talking nonsense about me having something of his sister's. I tried to tell him I didn't know his sister."

Gibbs got up and handed Tony the folder. "Where you going Boss?"

Gibbs turned around with a grin on his face, "Gotta take care of something. I'll send Ziva ."

Tony gave Gibbs a barely discernable nod. Tony then turned his attention back to 'Street".

"Who's Ziva? That crazy man's sister."

Tony let out a chuckle, "I'd prefer to wait until she gets here before I tell you that. We wouldn't want her to think we were trying to start the party without her - would we?"

As soon as Tony finished speaking, a less than pleased Ziva entered the room.

"Hey Ziva! Just in time for the party. My friend here has been anxious to meet you."

Ziva sat on the corner of the table, burning a hole through 'Street'. "Really? Well I have been looking forward to meeting the man that shot **my husband.**"

Street made an audible gulp as Ziva continued staring at him.

Meanwhile Gibbs and Vance, who had also excused himself from being in interrogation with EJ, stood in the hallway discussing their progress while waiting for word from McGee.

Vance asked the question he'd been dying to ask, "How's Daviduh Cruz holding up? Are we going to have emergency services on standby?"

He chewed on his toothpick and gave a crooked grin waiting for Gibbs' reply.

Gibbs mirrored Vance's grin before answering. "Not necessary Leon, we haven't heard any screams." Both men chuckled. Just then, McGee came around the corner and approached the two men.

"Boss. Director. Abby and I have everything setup for whenever you're both ready."

Gibbs and Vance thanked him for his hard work and then sent him to interrogation to be with EJ.

EJ jumped when McGee entered the room.

"Something came up, Vance sent me." This piece of information did nothing to calm EJ's nerves.

Not bothering to wait for EJ's conscent to participate in the interrogation, McGee got down to business.

"So Mr. Cobb, do you know why you're here?" McGee tried his version of a Gibbs' stare.

Cobb matched McGee's stare before answering, "Why don't you tell me Agent McGee. You're the one with the file, the accusations, so why don't you just cut to the chase."

**Interrogation B**

Ziva was now hovering over 'Street' which was even making Tony nervous. Ziva then got within a hairbreadth of 'Street's' face as she began to speak.

"I think you should know, that you are not just here because you shot a federal agent." Ziva then stepped away and began circling him, stopping behind him on her second go around.

"We have proof that you have been helping out your friend in the next room. You've been helping him murder Marines and sailors. Your partner is next door making a deal to provide proof of your crimes from country to country. In fact he claims that you are, in fact the one who recruited him."

'Street' looked at her in disbelief. "You think I don't recognize a con?!" 'Street' stood up and got in Ziva's face. "You know how the saying goes, 'you can't con a con'. "

In the blink of an eye, Ziva had him pinned to the table with one arm behind his back. "No. I don't actually. But I do know that if I want to make an omelette, I have to break a few legs, or in your case, arms. I'd be very happy to demonstrate if you get in my face again! Are we clear?" Ziva released him from her hold. 'Street' sat down while rubbing his arm.

Tony was thoroughly amused by what took place. Now it was his turn at bat.

"Do you really think this is a con? Allow me to allay your doubts. We picked out a movie just for you. But before you get to watch, allow me to introduce you to the cast. Let me know if you recognize anyone." Tony splayed the photos out before him.

At the same time McGee was using the same tactic with Cobb. Abby rigged the videos so each room could see what was going on in the other room. Once she received the okay from Gibbs, she let Tony, Ziva and McGee know everything was good to go.

Tony went into action. Resting his chin on both hands, Tony began his role. "Well since you don't seem to recognize anyone in the photos, how 'bout we watch them live. I find it makes people more recognizable when we watch that way." Tony clicked the remote to turn on the monitor.

"Well look at that. Your buddy has photos just like you. I wonder what that's all about. Let me zoom in and see if I can read his lips." Tony zoomed in on EJ. This seemed to make 'Street' uncomfortable which didn't go unnoticed by Tony or Ziva.

"Oh wow! I think your pal is about to take the deal offered by Agent Barrett. I think we should have made some popcorn for this Ziva, it's starting to look good. Hey Ziva you were Mossad, how about you help us out with the lip reading?"

"It would be my pleasure. He seems to be talking about how you double-crossed his sister. How you stole files in order to blackmail them and get them to take the blame for the cover-up of the Port to Port Killer."

'Street' was beginning to panic and feel as if the walls were closing in on him. He made one last ditch effort to worm his way out of the situation.

"I told you, I never met him before today! I have no idea who his sister is!"

Ziva sat on the table again and looked 'Street' in the eye. "You are, sure? From the look of things he certainly is acting like he knows you. Wait. He is pointing to a picture. Zoom in Tony."

Tony chimed in, "well it looks like he gets the deal. He just pointed you out."

'Street grabbed up the photo of EJ. "The only person I know is her!" Tony and Ziva smiled at each other.

**Interrogation 'A'**

When Cobb saw 'Street' point at a photo, he became nervous and tried his best not to stare at EJ.

"How long are we going to play this game, Agent McGee?"

EJ realizing she has been too quiet spoke up, "It's not a game Cobb! So you either tell us what we need to know or plan your retirement in prison!"

"I told you. I don't know anything! All I know is he was trying to blackmail someone I care about so I went to confront him."

McGee then jumped in to continue the questioning. "You keep saying that but I'm not buying it. If you look at the monitor, Agent DiNozzo is going to hold up a photo. How much do you want to bet that it's you." McGee paused waiting for Cobb to respond

Cobb didn't disappoint. "I think you have nothing and I'm growing bored of whatever you want to call this," Cobb said gesturing toward no one in particular.

Vance looked over to Abby to give her the signal. "Ready when you are Agent DiNozzo!"

"All right. On with the show."

Instead of a photo appearing, surveilance video began to play. The first part of the footage showed 'Street' leaving the Embassario. Tony looked at 'Street' .

"Is this your lair for your more fancier clientele? Don't care to answer huh? That's okay because we've only just begun A very popular song by a brother and sister duo The Carpenters. Kind of poetic don't ya think? Considering."

The next footage showed Cobb leaving the hotel. McGee turned his attention toward Cobb.

"Can you understand why we're having a hard time believing you? You said you didn't know him, yet there you are leaving the same hotel. Which just happens to be the hotel where Agent Barrett and her team is staying. Were you and 'Street' trying to plan something against her team? Agent Barrett? Do you recall seeing these two at the hotel?"

The observation room was becoming quite crowded especially since Cade was standing in the room.

EJ skirted around McGee's question. "I'll check with Cade and Levin." McGee let it go, knowing it was just a matter of time for the big reveal.

The next footage was of Cobb and 'Street' at the warehouse. Ziva stiffened and glared at 'Street'. Tony jumped up between 'Street' and Ziva and whispered in her ear, "Hold on NInja. You'll get your chance."

Ziva decided it would be best if she left the room. She couldn't afford to get worked up. There was too much at stake.

Tony watched as she left the room. "You're welcome by the way. Let's review-shall we? You pointed to a photo that was not Cobb, yet you two can't seem to stay away from each other. Are you sure you want to stick to your story?"

When 'Street' said yes, Abby proceeded to load the last piece of footage. This time it came with audio. The screen was split and showed Cobb and 'Street' heading towards the same door at different times and then exiting.

Gibbs left observation to take Ziva's place with Tony.

"I believe the best part is coming up DiNozzo."

EJ had an idea what was coming next and she started feeling sick to her stomach. She looked at her brother with an apologetic look that didn't go unnoticed by the audience gathered in the observation room.

EJ, in an act of desperation, tried to excuse herself from interrogation but she wasn't fast froze in her tracks as a woman's voice could be heard. The same voice for both her visitors.

"Well, well, well. It appears you two gentlemen do have something in common," Tony stated.

Next came the big reveal. A split screen of both men in the room with the owner of the voice. Both conversations EJ had could be heard. There was nothing she could do or say. Everything was laid out and the NCIS house was cleaned.

The door to Interrogation 'A' opened and in walked Tony heading straight for EJ.

"Tony, I-I..." Tony cut her off not wanting to hear anything she had to say.

"Erica Jane Barrett you are under arrest..."

In Interrogation 'B', Ziva walked back in with her cuffs and made sure they were extra tight.

All three were then escorted out of their respective rooms. When they saw each other in the hallway, a yelling match errupted.

Gibbs made his presence known, "Hey! All of you, shut up!" He walked up to EJ and gazed at her with his steely blue eyes as he got in her face. EJ was trying not to stare at him, but his close proximity made it impossible for her to turn away.

"You betrayed your country, your teammates and all the families of those you let your brother get away with by covering his tracks. You betrayed a really good man."

It was Vance's turn next. "You were given a great opportunity, Agent Barrett. Unfortunately for you, you'll never know the fulfillment that could have come from it"

After that, they were all taken away.

Gibbs signaled for Tony to come with him to his 'office'. Once inside, Gibbs flipped the switch.

"You know you none of this is your fault- right?" Gibbs tried to cut Tony off from going down his path of blaming himself when circumstances beyond his control happened.

Tony pointed to his head, "I know that up here." Next Tony pointed to his heart, " It's believing it here that's going to be the problem." Gibbs started the elevator and then turned to Tony, "Give it time DiNozzo. Give it time."

After a very long and exhausting day, they all decided on a very necessary family moment. Director Vance offered up his house.

While everyone was inside, Ziva and Ray pulled up to the Vance household. Ziva helped Ray out of the car but before they made their trek to the door, Ray stopped Ziva.

"Ziva? Ziva turned to her husband.

"Yes. What's the matter? Are you not up to this?" Ray placed his palm gently on Ziva's face.

"Yes. I'm fine." Next Ray reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "This is for you. Our future." Ziva's curiosity was piqued as she reached for the envelope and opened it. A smile formed on her face.

"How did you get this? It was meant to be my surprise for you."

"It was mixed in with the change of clothes you brought me. It is a very wonderful surprise to find the picture of our son or daughter." He and Ziva hugged and gave each other quick pecks on the lips and headed inside.

Everyone was talking a mile a minute, pumped up from the days activities. All talking stopped when Ray and Ziva entered. A round of applause thundered through the house for Ray and then again when Ziva made the announcement that she was pregnant.

Tony stepped away in order to get a full view of his family and to think about how much they did for him. Yes it was case that needed to be solved but Tony could tell that his family was giving the warning to never mess with a scorned man's friends.

_**A/N: To everyone still following this story, waiting patciently for the end-Thank you. For anyone who has happened upon this story-thank you for taking the time to read as well.**_

_**I will be writing another NCIS story that will be shorter than this which I hope you will enjoy as well**_

_**Thanks again,**_

_**Someoneslove**_


End file.
